


Into The Wild West

by MarvelsDC22



Series: Into The Wild West [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, Time Travel, hopefully, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Lena and Alex are working on something, Kara wants to find out what... Lets just say, the results are... Unexpected. This is going to be a slow burn(I’m planning on going through a good portion of the game).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sadie Adler/Fem!Reader, Sadie Adler/Reader
Series: Into The Wild West [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

When Kara walked into Alex’s lab, she was not surprised to see her working away on something on the table in front of her, but what did surprise her was that Lena was there as well, working on some large experiment “What’s going on here?” Kara asked, looking between the two as they just barely glanced at her “It’s something that Lena needed help with” Alex said, her just helping since it was a particularly slow day at the DEO which was both a blessing and a curse, the answer causing Kara to huff, she was unsure about Lena at the moment since she had only just showed up about a month ago, but she couldn’t help the pull she had when it came to her, not like she’d tell her that.

“Do you guys need help?” Kara asked, looking at them and watching as they both gave her a look, to which she raised her hands up in surrender “Okay okay, I’ll just… Sit over here” she said, going and sitting down in one of the chairs and watching as the two of them worked… Well, Lena work, watching her work was mesmerizing and she couldn’t help but focus on the way her nose crinkled as she looked at the machine in front of her, seeming to try to figure something out with it and not hearing Alex calling her name until a hand was waved in her face “What?” She asked, jumping and looking at Alex who raised an eyebrow at her.

“Can you pick up some things for me?” Alex asked again, crossing her arms as she looked at Kara and watching as she glanced over at Lena before nodding and standing up “Sure, what do you need?” Kara asked, looking at Alex who rolled her eyes before pulling a list out of her pocket and handing it to Kara “Oh, can you get some things for me as well?” Lena asked, looking at Kara who stared at her for a moment before she nodded “Of course” she said, feeling her heart skip a beat when Lena gave her a hint of a smile which was weird, what was she feeling right now?

After Lena handed her the list, Kara headed out in search of the necessary items “That should keep her busy for a while” Alex said, sighing some before turning back to the notes on the table “What do you need this for anyway?” She asked, her still iffy on Lena as well, but what she offered with this experiment was too good to pass up “Something for my mother” Lena said simply, obviously not going to dive much deeper into that which made Alex even more curious, but she just turned and went back to work.

Later that night, Kara came back with bags on her arms, her super strength making it easy to carry the bags and going back into the room to see that Alex and Lena had gone somewhere _Break perhaps?_ She thought to herself as she set the bags down on a table that was _mostly_ clear, going over to the large machine that Lena had been working on a few hours earlier and humming as she looked it over, glancing over at the door to make sure no one was coming before she ran her hand along the machine, furrowing her brows as she looked it over.

As she was looking at the machine, she didn’t hear Lena’s heels clicking on the tiled floors nor heard the door open “What are you doing?” Lena asked harshly, causing Kara to jump and accidentally flip a switch “I-“ She said, freezing when a blinding light appeared from the center of the machine and seemed to engulf them just as Alex and Maggie walked in, claiming them as well.

The next thing they knew, they splashed into water, bringing a shock to their systems until they resurfaced “What the heck?!” Kara spluttered, her blonde hair sticking to her face and trying to wipe the water out of her eyes as the other three splashed around to regain their bearings “Where are we?” Alex asked, being the first to realize that they sure as hell weren’t anywhere near National City “Lena, where are we?” She asked, looking at Lena since this was her machine “I-I don’t know” Lena said, looking around and not recognizing anything around them before they heard another voice on the edge of the pond they had fallen into.

“Oh hell” you said, not sure what you had just seen and not even realizing your fishing rod had been pulled into the water by the fish that had grabbed it “How-“ you said, looking very confused and rubbing your eyes to make sure you weren’t seeing things and nope… Those four women, very attractive women you might add, were very much real and had very much just appeared above the water moments ago “Dutch won’t believe this” you said, watching as the women swam towards you and you took a step back, nearly running into your horse that had been grazing behind you.

The women slowly made their way out of the water before trying to get the water out of their hair “Where are we?” The blonde asked, looking at you and you blinked at her for a moment before you cleared your throat and adjusted your hat “Well ladies, you’re in New Hanover” you said, your southern drawl coming out since the shock was wearing off and seeing the looks of confusion on their faces “What year is it?” the black-haired woman asked, looking at you and you quirked an eyebrow at her “1899” you said, watching as shock overtook their features before the blonde turned to the black-haired woman “Lena! We time traveled!” She shouted, sounding more shocked than anything and this all just confused you even more.

“Time what now?” You asked, trying to make sense of all this but this seemed well above your experience level “Y’all okay? Did ya hit your heads?” You asked, looking at them and glancing at your pocket watch “Look, as much as I’d love to understand what’s happening here, I have to go” you said, going over to your solid black mustang, Sid, before hopping onto him “Wait!” The blonde shouted, causing you to groan before you looked at her, your patience wearing thin “We have nowhere to go” she said, looking at you and seeing you about to argue before she gave you puppy eyes “Dammit..” You muttered, looking away before sighing and looking at them once more “Follow me” you said, clicking your tongue and gently squeezing Sid’s sides with your calves to get him moving, not bothering to look back as you moved forward “Dutch is going to kill me” you said once more, just hoping he’d find it in him to understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N explains to Dutch about the new women she found, she gets tasked to keep an eye on them, things happen while she’s in Valentine with them, Dutch and Arthur won’t be happy with the news.

The ride back to camp was for the most part quiet, aside from the whispering you heard behind you which you decided to ignore as you made your way back towards the camp “I know, boy… But we can’t leave them behind” you said, reaching forward and patting Sid’s neck, feeling him wanting to run like you guys usually did, but you had to make sure the four new women you found wouldn’t get lost, sighing as you relaxed back in the saddle, trying to think of how the whole conversation with Dutch would go.

After a bit, you arrived at the edge of the camp and stopped Sid, him letting out a small grunt when one of the women, Kara you think, ran into his hind end, her having not been paying attention “Okay, let me do all the talking” you said, hopping off of Sid before leading him and the women into the camp, you not making it far before you heard “What the hell, Y/N?” Causing you to sigh as you quickly tied Sid to the post before turning to face your brother “Arthur…” You said, looking at him and struggling to find a way to say this without sounding crazy.

“What on earth is going on over here?” You heard Dutch ask, causing you to jump and face him “Dutch, I can explain!” You said quickly, watching as he came up to you guys, eyeing the women who eyed him back, well the one named Lena did “Go on” he said, obviously not going to come around to this easily and after you explained what had happened, he looked at you like you were crazy “You sure you didn’t hit your head?” He asked, reaching out to touch your head and you pulled back “I didn’t hit my head! Look, can they just stay? I’ll keep an eye on them” you said, you putting a lot on the line for these women, but you guys did need help and when Dutch looked like he was about to protest, you shot him your best puppy eyes and grinned when he relented “Get them real clothes and get them to work” he sighed, shaking his head before heading back to his tent to do some thinking.

Smiling, you turned to the women and nodded your head towards the wagon “C’mon” you said, leading them to the wagon “One of y’all can ride in the front with me, the rest in the back” you said, grabbing the reins after you got settled on the bench and watched as Kara climbed in beside you, you facing forward and clicking the horses forward, catching a glimpse of Mrs. Adler coming out of her tent “G’morning, Mrs. Adler” you said, giving her a smile and tipping your hat as she looked at you “Morning” she said quietly, you not able to help how your heart sped slightly at her voice and watching as she headed towards the cliffside to do her usual which was staring out into the horizon before you focused on the road ahead of you.

“So, what is this place?” Kara asked after a few moments of silence, looking over at you as you glanced at her, brushing some stray hairs out of your face since it was falling out of your loose braid “Well, the place we’re heading is called Valentine… It ain’t much, but it has what we need” you answered, offering a small greeting to a passing wagon “No, I mean that camp… We were very…” “Unwelcome? Yeah, we’ve been through a lot the past few weeks, we have a hard time trusting new people, especially Dutch” you said, not going to give her too much information on the gang since you still weren’t sure how trustworthy they were.

Kara nodded some and faced forward once more before she pulled her phone out of her pocket, which was soaked “What is that?” You asked, unsure what to think of the contraption she was holding in her hands “It was my cell phone” she sighed, just sticking it back into her pocket for now “A device to send messages and talk to people” she explained when she saw the confusion on your face “Why not just go and talk to the person? Seems like a lot of uselessness to me” you said, giving a shrug as you turned into Valentine “What is that smell?” You heard Lena ask, causing you to laugh “That… Is farm animals” you said, halting the wagon in front of the barn.

Hopping off the wagon, you waited for the others to get out as well “Alright, I should be able to cover you getting new outfits, but that’s about it” you told them, knowing whatever the hell they were wearing now wouldn’t work, heading into the general store, you talked to the cashier and told him what all you needed before you watched him head to the back, him returning with several articles of clothing in hand and you tossing some money onto the counter before you turned to the others “Here, figure out who wears what” you said, setting the clothes in Alex’s arms since she was the closest one to you “Go on now” you said, gesturing towards the changing room and watching them head that way.

Once they were changed, you were heading towards the wagon once more when you saw a man look at you “You’re the one from Blackwater!” He exclaimed, making you freeze and shake your head “You have it all wrong, sir” you said, watching as he shook his head before he went and got on his horse “You’re the one!” He shouted before taking off on the horse “Dammit, go back to the wagon, I have something to deal with” you told them before you took off after the guy, taking some guys horse “I’ll bring it back!” You promised before chasing after the guy.

When you finally caught up to the guy, he was dangling off the edge of a cliff, hopping off the horse you borrowed, you went over to the edge and kneeled down “Now, what was it you were saying?” You asked, your voice turning ice cold as you watched the guy struggle to keep hold of the edge “N-Nothing, I know nothing” he stuttered out, you smirking slightly as you tilted your head “Now I ain’t ever been to Blackwater, got that?” You said, looking at him and watching him nod “Right! I d-don’t know what I was thinking! Please help me” he begged, watching as you just stared at him for a moment before you sighed and reached down, pulling him back up onto solid ground.

Looking at him as you dusted your hands off on your jeans as he caught his bearings once more, he finally looked at you with a grateful expression “Thank you, here have this as thanks… The names Jimmy Brooks” he said, handing you some kind of pen and babbling about how thankful he was before he got back on his horse and took off, leaving you standing there for a moment before you sighed and pocketed the pen _Arthur and Dutch are gonna have a hayday with this_ you thought to yourself before you hopped back on the horse you borrowed and went to take it back, trying to think of how you were going to tell the gang what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets the ladies back to the camp after an eventful time in Valentine, Kara confronts Alex, Dutch puts them to work, is there something between Y/N and Sadie?, Kara doesn’t understand horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxxx = P.O.V. change, will be Kara and Reader P.O.V.s only

When you got back to town, you found Kara and Lena chatting at the wagon, Kara in her blue and red checkered dress with a red ribbon tied around the waist and red boots on underneath with a red cowboy hat while Lena seemed to go the route Dutch did when it came to clothes, nice black pants, a white button-up long-sleeved shirt, a nice black vest, with some black leather loafers on, a nice black cowboy hat to go with it “Where are the other two?” You asked after returning the horse to the person you took it from, them seeming surprised that you brought it back and approaching the two women “Alex went to check out the weapons, Maggie went with” Lena said, raising a delicate brow when you let out a huff of frustration “Stay here” you said before making your way to the gun store.

Walking into the store, you found Alex looking over one of the handguns, her in black jeans with a black button-up and black boots, her black hat sitting on the counter as she looked at the gun, Maggie right beside her in her blue jeans, red and white checkered button-up, brown boots and a brown hat sitting snugly on her head “You two, come on” you said, going over to them and taking the gun from Alex, setting it down on the counter before dragging them out, barely giving Alex enough time to grab her hat “Hey! What’s the big deal?” Alex asked, pulling her arm out of your grip once you all made it out of the store “Dutch barely trusts me watching you and letting you guys stay with us, how do you think he’d react if you came back with a weapon on your hip??” You asked incredulously, shaking your head as you led them back to the wagon “Just get in the damn wagon” you said, getting in the front and grateful that Kara decided to ride in the back with the others since it gave you time to think.

The ride back was seemingly quiet, you heard the ladies talking quietly behind you but you didn’t find yourself caring as you thought of how to tell Dutch that someone had recognized you, pulling up to the camp, you hopped out and told the ladies to get settled in, that you had to go and have a chat with Dutch and Arthur before you headed towards the main tent.

Xxxxx

Kara watched as you headed off towards the center tent before looking at Alex “You have so much explaining to do” she said, them having not really had time to discuss what all had happened before they ended up here, crossing her arms and catching a glimpse of Lena shifting from foot to foot “I will, just… Not here” Alex said, trying to keep Kara calm since they really didn’t need her getting angry enough that lasers would shoot out of her eyes, that would make all of this even worse on them “Where then, Alex?” Kara asked, glaring at her and just tired of being left in the dark with these things “I-“ “Don’t” Kara interrupted, shaking her head before storming off to a log on the edge of camp and sitting down, watching as the sun started to set over the horizon.

After a few moments, she saw a blonde go and sit in front of the tree not too far from her, watching as she looked sadly ahead of her, it being obvious that she had been through a lot “Why you lookin’ at me like that?” The woman asked, looking at Kara who blinked a few times, startled after having been caught before she regained her bearings “Sorry, didn’t mean to stare” she apologized, averting her gaze and biting her lip “You one of the new ones? That came in with Y/N?” The blonde asked, looking at Kara who looked back at her and nodded “Kara” she introduced, giving the woman a small nod “Sadie” the woman returned, the two of them going silent after a bit.

“You know… Y/N saved me too” Sadie said after a few moments of silence, Kara looking over at Sadie but seeing her staring back out at the horizon, staying silent if she decided to continue but she didn’t, just sat there and stared at the horizon with a distant look on her face “Kara, Dutch-Oh, hello Mrs. Adler” you said, having not realized that she was sitting there too, you being too lost in your head to recognize much “Hello” Sadie said, glancing at you before she went back to gazing off and you watched her for a moment before you took a deep breath and looked at Kara “Dutch wants to talk to you” you said, gesturing for her to follow you, the two of you meeting up with the other three before you all squeezed into the small tent.

xxxxx

“Now that you all are a part of this gang for the time being… I need y’all to prove your worth, one of our members got kidnapped during our last big mission, y’all will be working with Y/N, Arthur, Trelawny, Charles, and Javier to try to get him back” Dutch said, making you look at him in shock “Why do we have to go back there and save that Irish idiot?” You asked, looking at him and having nothing against Sean, but he was the one that got himself into this mess “Dutch, ain’t that a bit too many people for a stealth mission?” Arthur asked, ignoring your question and watching as Dutch pondered for a moment “Fine, Kara and Lena go with them, you two are going to get my other man, Reverend” Dutch said, gesturing to Maggie and Alex, along with Arthur “You go with them, keep them outta trouble” he said, looking at Arthur who looked like he was about to argue, but thought better of it “Lets get you four horses” he sighed, shaking his head before heading out.

Leading them over to the extra few horses you guys had, you led Kara over to a buckskin “Careful, this one can be a little crazy” you warned, handing her a rope halter and glancing over as Arthur set Alex up with the appaloosa he found at Sadie’s place since he now had a gorgeous white Arabian named Akhali and led Maggie to the old grey Morgan that Dutch had for a while before he found The Count, you going over to Lena and leading her over to a almost golden Warmblood “This one has a bit of kick to her, but she’s loyal” you said, handing her a rope lead before heading over to your horse “Hey Sid, ready boy?” You asked, lightly scratching his muzzle as he nudged you slightly and looking over when you heard something fall, seeing Sadie looking irritated as she looked at the basket of clothes she had just dropped.

“Let me help” you said, going over to her and giving her a small smile as you reached down to help her pick up the clothes, feeling your hat slip off your head and land by her foot, you reaching over to grab the worn, brown leather hat and freezing when your hands touched before instinctively pulling your hand back “Thank you” Sadie said softly, grabbing your hat and handing it to you, you wishing you could see the real Sadie since you knew this was the broken Sadie that was in front of you “Of course, m’lady” you said, giving her a smile and catching a hint of a blush on her freckled face as you took the hat and set it on your head “Hey, Y/N” she said, watching as you headed back towards Sid “Be safe out there” she said, watching as you turned and looked at her “Always” you said, tilting your head towards her before going to help Kara and Lena saddle their horses up, feeling a lot lighter than before as you did “Kara, that’s not-Grah!” You shouted, quickly running over to Kara who was putting the saddle on backwards and knowing this was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N, Charles, Trelawny, Kara, and Lena rescue Sean, Kara goes into shock, Y/N doesn’t make it out too great either, no one’s having a great time, minus Sean... Probably

After the fiasco that was trying to get Kara to put the saddle on correctly, you guys made your way to where Trelawny and Charles were waiting for you guys, glancing back and seeing Kara holding onto her horse for dear life while Lena was the most poised you’d ever seen anyone be on a horse “You keep holding on like that and your horse will bolt” you said, focusing back ahead of you and having your horse pick up a trot since you had been walking for a good while now and you guys were losing time “I don’t know how to ride” Kara admitted, making you snort and glance back at her “Really? Never woulda guessed” you said, hearing Lena give a small scoff before she looked at Kara “Just relax, heels down and back straight, loosen your grip on the reins, there you go” she said, watching as Kara visibly relaxed.

“Thank you” Kara said, looking over at Lena who gave her a small smile “Hate to interrupt this lovely moment of yours, but we need to speed up, we’re losing precious daylight” you said, making sure your hat was secure before urging Sid into a gallop, hearing Lena and Kara’s horses not far behind you as you made your way to the location, when you guys got there, Trelawny led you guys to where he last saw them taking Sean “Sure he’s there?” You asked, looking at the small campsite from your guys spot on top of the hill “You dare doubt me, Miss Y/L/N?” Trelawny asked, looking shocked but also mildly amused “Not doubting, I just want to be sure he’s there and not waste our time” you said, hopping off Sid and letting him graze as you observed a bit more “Lets go… We’ll meet you back at the camp” you said, looking at Trelawny who nodded before he took off back the way you guys came.

Getting down to the small river was no easy task, having to sneak the whole way down and having been afraid at one point when Kara’s foot slipped, sending her tumbling down the hill and into the river, you and Charles just barely able to take out the two men that had been walking nearby while Lena helped a now soaked Kara out of the river “Have a nice bath?” You hissed, looking at her and watching as she averted her gaze from you and focused over where the camp was “There’s a lot of people” she said, seeing at least four or five from where you guys were “Take out who you can, Y/N, shoot the rope Sean’s hanging from then we’ll attack” Charles said, looking at you and you nodded before heading off to the side.

xxxxx

It all happened so fast, one moment Kara saw you aim to take the shot, next thing was seeing someone sneaking behind you, none of them being fast enough “Y/N! Behind you!” Kara shouted, hoping to get you to move and watching as you jumped, whipping around just as the guy nailed you in the shoulder with a knife, her hearing you cry out before you shot him with the rifle that was still in your hands “Go! I’ll get the rope!” They heard you shout, Kara looking at Charles who nodded as he pulled out his own rifle before her and Lena followed him.

Kara had never killed anyone before, watching as Charles took down the people with ease, with you somehow still assisting after shooting Sean down, even seeing Lena take a few down and Kara didn’t want to kill anyone, it wasn’t what she did, that was until one charged at her and took aim, her reacting on instinct as she lifted the pistol up and shot, shooting him straight in the stomach and leaving Kara in shock “I-“ Kara said, not sure how to handle what she had just done and not moving until Lena came over to her, looking conflicted “Kara, we have to go” Lena said, looking at her and seeing her practically frozen “Lena, come on! We have to go before reinforcements show up!” You shouted, jumping on to Sid and the knife still in your shoulder, you holding Sid back since you could feel him wanting to take off but you were going to wait for them and protect them if you had to.

“Kara, come on” Lena said, trying to shake her out of it but Kara wouldn’t budge “Dammit” Lena hissed, not thinking twice before she picked Kara up bridal style and ran over to the horses, you hopping off Sid and doing what you could to get Kara up on Lena’s horse before helping Lena up on the horse, whistling for Kara’s horse to follow you as you got up on Sid before you guys took off “It’s okay, Kara, it’s going to be okay” Lena said, holding the reins in one hand and securely holding Kara around the waist with her free arm, determined to get her back in one piece.

xxxxx

Glancing back as you guys ran back towards the camp, you saw Kara’s face, able to tell she was in shock with what had happened and you understood, you were the same way when you first killed someone, it’s not an easy thing to do, urging Sid to go faster since you wanted everyone to get back as fast as possible.

Once you guys got back, you were pale and you felt light-headed, seeing Arthur rushing towards you with Susan behind him “Help… Kara” you said, looking at Susan before you went to try to get off Sid, only to lose all grip and slip off, you landing in Arthur’s arms “You just had to go and get hurt” he grumbled, carrying you towards the tent you two shared “You love me” you mumbled, looking at him with a blurry gaze and feeling your back touch your cot, seeing Strauss come up behind Arthur and having him move out of the way “She’ll be fine, just a knife wound” he assured, looking at Arthur who looked worried and watching as Strauss gripped the shaft of the blade “This’ll hurt” was all the warning you got before he pulled the blade out, causing you to cry out in pain, catching sight of curly blonde hair behind Strauss before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tries to help get Kara back to herself, Arthur heads out for another mission, Y/N doesn’t listen to the rules, Y/N and Kara have a moment.

Kara watched as you were brought over to your tent, but she barely registered anything as Lena led her over to their spot that they had chosen earlier and had her sit down “Hey, look at me” Lena said, moving so that Kara was focused on her “What you did out there is something you had to do… I know it wasn’t what you wanted to do, but it needed done” Lena said calmly, looking at Kara and watching as she just stared at her “I killed someone, Lena… A living, breathing person” Kara said softly, tears building in her eyes “I know, but it was you or them, you had no choice” Lena said, reaching over and gently wiping the tears from Kara’s face, only for her to pull her face away, still feeling guilty for killing the man.

After a moment, Lena turned when she heard footsteps “Everything okay over here?” Arthur asked, having seen how shell-shocked Kara had been when she came in “She’s never shot someone before” Lena said, looking at Arthur who nodded and stood there awkwardly, him not the best at these types of situations “How’s Y/N?” Lena asked, looking at him and watching as he glanced back in your direction “She’s gonna be fine, Strauss stitched her up, just needs some rest now” he assured, looking at Lena again who nodded “I can get the girls over here to help if you want?” He suggested, knowing they were much better at situations like this than he was “I got her, just tell Alex not to worry” Lena said, waving Arthur’s offer away “Alright… When you have the time, Dutch wants to talk to y’all” Arthur said, tipping his hat towards her before heading off while Lena turned back to face Kara, who was staring off into space, her willing to do whatever she had to to help her out.

About an hour later, Lena led Kara over to the tree that the men seemed to be gathered around, Kieran being tied to the tree still since they still thought he might be an O’Driscoll “What’s going on?” Lena asked, looking at Arthur who was watching the whole thing go down as Bill acted like he was about to cut Kieran’s balls off with the hot trimmers “Trying to get answers” Arthur said, smirking when Kieran started spilling everything he knew “I’ll take you” Kieran said, causing everyone to kind of stare at one another since they weren’t sure if they could trust him “I got this, Dutch” Arthur said, cutting the ropes from Kieran’s wrists before turning to look at Lena and Kara “Make sure Y/N stays resting” he said, knowing you liked to not listen to orders before he headed off with Bill and John, Kieran staggering behind him and Lena turned to look at Kara “Lets go see your sister” she suggested, leading her over to where Alex and Maggie were.

When they got over to them, Alex rushed over and engulfed Kara in a hug “I heard about what happened, you did a good job, you made the right decision” she said, holding Kara close and tightening her grip when she felt Kara start to shake “We’re going to get through this” she promised, pulling back and gently gripping Kara’s arms, giving them a small squeeze as she looked at her and watching Kara give a small nod before allowing Alex to pull her to the others.

xxxxx

When you woke up, you winced as you sat up, letting out a small sigh as you realized you were in a nightgown and for some reason your hair was braided “Must’ve been Mary-Beth” you muttered, slowly swinging your legs over the side of the bed and forcing yourself up, grabbing your jeans and shirt, pulling your jeans on with only slight issues since your shoulder hurt too much to be able to use your left hand, now the shirt? That was a struggle, biting your lip as you tugged it on before buttoning it slowly “Fuck” you breathed, taking a moment to sit down once your shirt was buttoned, the pain a bit too much, but you were stubborn.

Once you got your boots pulled on and your holster attached to your hip, you headed out of the tent and looked around, your brother not around which you were glad for since you knew he’d chew you out for being out of bed, as you stepped out of the tent, you saw Sadie sitting by her usual tree, having a conversation with Mary-Beth about one thing or another and you about to head over there when you heard someone call your name, looking over and seeing Alex waving you over, you sighing before heading over to them “What’s going on?” You asked, looking at Alex before looking at Kara who still looked out of it “Not any better?” You asked, looking at the others “She’s still shaken” Lena said, looking at you and then focusing back on Kara “Let me try” you said, giving the others a small look that asked them to leave for a bit.

Finally, it was just the two of you and you sat down on a log across from Kara, sitting there for a moment before you sighed and looked at her “Let me tell you about the first time I killed someone…” You said, knowing this would probably help her in the long run by knowing she wasn’t the only one to have gone through something like this “I was ten… Dutch had just picked Arthur and I up about oh, two years before that, I had shot a gun before, Dutch and Hosea made sure of that, but one of their missions went wrong and one of the enemies followed them back to our camp… They were all already celebrating and drinking… This guy came out of the woods and I tried to let them know, but they were all already out of it… I saw him pull a gun and aim it at Arthur-“ you said, choking up slightly as you thought of it before clearing your throat and focusing on Kara who was giving you her full attention “I didn’t think, I grabbed the gun from Dutch’s holster, aimed and shot… He was dead before he even hit the ground” you said, looking at her and taking a moment to regain your bearings once more “They all praised me and said I was one of them now, but I couldn’t stop thinking about how I killed someone… It took me months to get over it until I had to kill someone else who was trying to kill Hosea, I realized then that it was all protection… It was them or my family, I chose them and decided to protect my family” you said, looking at her and watching as she blinked a few times.

“What I’m trying to say is, you shot that guy today to protect yourself, you reacted on instinct… What you did wasn’t a bad thing like you keep telling yourself, you did that to protect you, to protect Lena” you said, knowing that Lena had been close by to Kara and you could easily tell there was something sparking between them “Don’t think what you did was a terrible thing, it wasn’t… You didn’t have a choice” you said, looking at her and reaching over, placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder and watching her nod “Thank you” she whispered, looking at you before she pulled you into a hug, making you wince but you accepted it, knowing that just talking to her wouldn’t fix her thoughts overnight but it would help in the long run, neither of you noticing the stares you got from a certain raven-haired woman and a certain blonde, although if looks could kill, you’d both be dead where you sat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah gets himself arrested, Y/N has to rescue him and isn’t happy about it, fights ensue, Kara sneaks off... Sorta

Later on that night, you were helping out Susan with hanging up everyone’s laundry, idly hearing Arthur and Dutch’s conversation, them having returned about two hours beforehand, hearing Arthur talk about how you guys were being hunted and how Dutch didn’t seem to care too much about that, but your brother of course kept the conversation light until you guys heard Lenny shout “They got Micah! Dutch!” causing all of you to run over to the poor kid “What’s going on?” Dutch asked, looking at Lenny who looked frantic.

“They got Micah; he’s been arrested for murder!” Lenny said, pointing back in the direction that he had come from and going into a description of what happened “There’s talk of them lynching him” “Here’s hoping” “Arthur!” Dutch said, looking at him and Arthur shook his head as he looked at Dutch “That fool brought this on himself. You know my feelings about him, Dutch” he said, looking at him and you rolling your eyes as Dutch went on about how much of a ‘good man’ Micah was until you heard your name “Go get Micah back” Dutch said, looking at you and you opened your mouth to argue when Dutch gave you a look so you just sighed and shook your head “Arthur, take Lenny out to town, Valentine, not Strawberry” Dutch said before heading off.

Going over to Lenny and Arthur, you patted Lenny on the back “You doing okay, kid?” You asked, looking at him and watching him nod “You know I’m older than you” Lenny chuckled, causing you to laugh as well “Y/N, are you sure you can handle getting him? You’re still healing-“ “Arthur, I think I can handle rescuing the dumbass princess and if not, I’ll make it look like an accident” you said with a wink, earning a light shove from Arthur as he laughed “Ow” you laughed, rubbing your shoulder that was still injured “Don’t drink too much, alright?” You said, looking between the two of them “No promises” the two said as you headed off, needing to grab some things before you left.

“Y/N” you heard someone say, causing you to turn around and nearly drop the ammo in your hands “Sadie! Uh-hi… Hi” you stuttered out, internally smacking yourself for acting like a fool but swearing you saw a small smile appear on your face “Where are you heading?” She asked, looking at you as you went back to putting the ammo into your small pack “Micah got himself arrested, I’m playing the part of the prince and rescuing him” you said, giving a small laugh as you tied your bag up and only stopping when you felt a hand on your shoulder, making you turn your head and look at her, your Y/E/C eyes locking with her brown ones “Be safe, I mean it this time” she said softly, you able to see the worry in her eyes “I will” you promised, resting a hand on hers and giving it a small squeeze and you catching the small smile that she gave you.

The sound of Dutch yelling at you to hurry up pulled you both out of the trance you two were in, you pulling back a little too quickly as you winced when her hand brushed your stitches “I should-I should get going” you said, averting your gaze from her as you grabbed you pack and heading off, not realizing you had left your pistol on the cot as you headed over to Sid and hooked your pack up to your saddle that was still on him before carefully pulling yourself up onto him “Ready boy?” You asked, patting his neck and hearing him let out a snort “Y/N, wait!” You heard Sadie shout, jogging over to you and holding your pistol out to you “You might need this” she said, a little out of breath and you gave her a small smile “Thank you, m’lady” you said, holstering your gun before tipping your hat towards her and making sure she was out of the way before you turned Sid and rode off into the night.

Getting to Strawberry was a bit of a ride, gave you time to think about some things, mostly about how you were going to kill Micah for making you do a breakout with him “Here we are… Act natural, boy” you muttered to Sid who let out a small nicker, you nudging his sides with your heels as you headed through the small town, locating the sheriff’s office fairly quickly since you heard Micah complaining from the entrance of the town “Y/N! There’s my pretty lady” he said when he saw you walk over to the barred window, you leaning back against the building and standing next to his little window “I’m not your ‘pretty lady’” you sneered, rolling your eyes as you heard him keep going.

“You know, I don’t have to rescue you, I could leave you here and let you get hanged” you compromised, that quickly making him start begging you to not leave and to free him “That’s what I thought” you muttered, looking around before pushing yourself off the wall and grabbing the hook that caught your eye “If I were you, I’d move” you said, hooking the hook onto one of the bars before going and turning it on, watching as the widow and part of the wall come off before Micah climbed out, hearing shouts coming from inside “Come on!” You shouted, going to run back to your horse when he started heading the opposite way “What are you doing??” You shouted, unwillingly following him since you promised Dutch you’d bring him back “I have some unfinished business” Micah said before he started shooting anyone who got in his way.

xxxx

Kara woke up the next morning to shouting, her taking a moment before she quickly changed and headed out of the tent that she shared with the others, the conversation sounding pretty heated and seeing you being held back by John while Dutch stood between you and Micah, Micah being held back by Javier “I’m going to kill him!” You shouted, trying to wiggle free of John’s grip but while you were strong, you were also small, so it made it easy for him to hold you “What happened?” Kara asked, looking at Lena who was watching the whole thing go down.

Lena turned and looked at Kara, giving her a small shrug “No clue, her and Micah just got back and the next thing I knew she had him pinned to a fencepost” Lena said, not sure what was happening “Take a deep breath, what happened there?” Dutch asked, trying to calm you down “He shot up the whole damn town! Because of him I have a bounty on my head and many innocent people were killed!” You shouted, giving one last struggle to get free until you slumped in John’s arms “All because he had ‘unfinished business’… I should’ve just let them hang you!” You shouted, clearly upset about have your hand forced and finally getting free of John’s grip but just storming off towards your horse, hopping on him and taking off.

“Don’t… She’ll come back” Dutch said, looking at Arthur who looked a little worse for wear from the night before, him having wanted to go after you “Micah, you piece of crap” Arthur said, glaring him down since he hated seeing his sister this way and it was Micah’s doing “She needs to learn to toughen up, business is business, Arthur” Micah said, laughing when he stormed towards him, only to be stopped by Charles “Arthur, you have a letter, I put it on your table” Susan said, giving him a look that told him to go before he sighed and stormed over to his tent.

“We should go after her” Kara said, looking at Lena who turned to look at her “Didn’t you hear Dutch? Leave her be, she’ll come back” Lena said, looking at Kara as she crossed her arms, sounding slightly jealous “I just want to make sure she’s okay” Kara said, looking at her and sighing when Lena just gave her a look “Or we can wait for her to come back” she said, waiting until Lena walked off before she glanced over to the horses, waiting a moment before heading over to hers and going to hop on “Kara” she heard someone say, making her freeze before she turned and looked at Sadie.

Sadie studied her for a moment, Kara able to feel the small bout of jealousy radiating off of her since she couldn’t chase after you herself “Are you going to find her?” Sadie finally asked, looking at her and fiddling with something in her hands “Try to, why?” Kara asked, raising an eyebrow and watching as Sadie placed something in her hand “Make sure she gets that” she said before heading off, it obvious to Kara that Sadie liked you, but she also knew she needed time from losing her husband, looking down in her hand and seeing a note with a ribbon wrapped around it, stuffing it into her saddlebag before hopping on her horse “Come on, Krypto…” she said before she took off in the direction she saw you head, hoping she could find you before something bad happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets into a sticky situation, Y/N needs some self care days, Lena’s mad(What else is new?), Kara, Lena, Maggie, and Alex steal an oil wagon, a little Lena and Kara bonding happens, oh and Sadie just might kill Kara, stay tuned for that fiasco

Kara sighed as she slowed Krypto to a halt, her having been looking for you for hours, but unable to find you “She really doesn’t want to be found” she said to herself, patting Krypto’s neck some and sighing as she gave one more look around before she tugged on his reins to get him to turn around, tensing up when he got jumpy “Easy” she said, trying to calm him when she heard it, the very distinct growl of a panther “Krypto!” she shouted when he raised up onto his hind legs, knocking her off before taking off back towards camp, leaving Kara to deal with the panther on her own.

xxxxx

You sat back in your saddle as you let Sid go wherever he wanted, the moon being your only light source since you were bordering O’Driscoll territory, you sighing as you thought about what all had went down the day before when you heard a shout, swearing it sounded like Kara “Go, Sid!” You shouted, turning him towards the shout and taking off on him.

When you got there, you caught a glimpse of a panther prowling around a defenseless Kara, you knowing you had to act quickly and hopping off Sid, having him go as you grabbed a branch, lighting it quickly before running over to Kara and holding the flame out “Get back!” You shouted, staring the panther down and waving the flame in front of you, watching as the panther barred its teeth at you but backed off, you knowing it wouldn’t stay away for long as you helped Kara up and whistled for Sid, who was antsy due to the panther roaming about “Come on” you said, getting on then helping Kara up before you took off, heading over to your makeshift camp a little ways away.

“What the hell were you thinking?” You asked, helping her down once you hopped off Sid and looking at her with your arms crossed “I wanted to make sure you were okay” Kara said, looking at you and messing with her hands, watching you shake your head as you unsaddled Sid and let him roam to eat some grass “As you can see, I’m fine, I know how to survive out here” you said, looking at her as you went over to your tent to see if you had a spare sleeping roll “You can stay here for the night, I want you to go back to the camp tomorrow… I need to cool off” you said sternly, looking at her “Dutch should have things for you guys to do, I’ll be back in a few days” you said, looking at her and needing time to cool off after the whole thing, Kara having no choice but to agree.

The next morning, you sent Kara off after locating her horse once more and getting her on it “Come on, Sid” you said, making sure your pack and saddle bag were secure before you hopped onto his back, riding him until you found a small river with a waterfall “This looks as good of a place as any” you said, tying Sid up to a tree before you went towards the lake, stripping down and wading into the water “Holy shit it’s freezing” you complained, although you shouldn’t be surprised since it was getting close to winter time, you relaxing into the water once you got used to the temperature, forcing all the recent events to leave your mind.

xxxxx

When Kara got back to the camp, Alex approached her “What were you thinking?! I was worried about you!” Alex said, pulling her into a tight hug after she hopped off Krypto’s back “I had to make sure she was okay” Kara said, looking over at Lena who looked pissed and Kara wasn’t sure if it was her doing or something else “She still pissy?” Arthur asked, knowing that you were known to run off for a few days at a time to be mad by yourself “Yeah… She wasn’t happy when she found me” Kara said, rubbing the back of her neck and smiling some when Arthur just laughed “If she comes back while I’m gone, tell her I went to handle money situations” he said, patting Kara’s arm before heading over to Akhali who was happily munching on her haybale.

“What’s got him so happy?” Kara asked, looking at Alex then at Susan when she walked by “His old lady friend reached out to him and he helped her… Wish she hadn’t, playing with his heart like that” she said, shaking her head as she headed over to where the other ladies were folding laundry “Dutch wants to see us” Maggie said, coming over to them and leading them over to Dutch’s tent.

Dutch looked at Kara with a small scolding look “I thought I told you not to go after her, she’ll be back” he said, watching as Kara bit her lip and nodded “I know, she told me” she said, messing with her hands and feeling Lena’s stare on the back of her head as she stood there “Was that all you needed to talk about?” Lena snipped, looking at Dutch who laughed and shook his head “I like you” he chuckled, pointing at Lena before nodding his head for them to follow him.

Once they got outside of the tent, leading them over to John who was standing by his tent “John, I got your help right here” he said, gesturing to the girls “Dutch, I ain’t a babysitter” John said, looking at him and watching Dutch shake his head “They’re going to help you with the oil, just tell them what to do” he said before heading off, John sighing before looking at the girls “Okay, Uncle told me something about a train… Mary-Beth told Arthur about it, we need something that’ll stop it… So, I figured something with oil in it that we could light on fire and set up in the middle of the tracks… It’ll make them stop unless they wanna die” he said, looking at them and watching as they raised their eyebrows “What do you want us to do?” Lena asked, looking at him with her arms crossed “Go find us an oil wagon, hide it next to this rundown shake just off of Dewberry Creek then find me when you’re done” he said, looking at them before he headed off to go find all the ammunition that they would need.

“There’s a refinery not far from here, come on” Alex said, having seen it on the way from the last thing she did for the gang and heading with them over to the horses; when they arrived, they stopped at the top of a hill “How do you expect us to get this wagon?” Maggie asked, hopping off her horse, Jet, and heading over to where Alex was now standing “We take it from all corners, one of us will ride in on a wagon as they come in, the rest will come in from the other angles “I’ll take the wagon” Lena said, barely noticeable in the dark with her black clothing and hair, her pale face the only thing noticeable “Alright, I’ll take the north, Maggie you take the east, and Kara you take west… We’ll meet back up at the shack if we get separated” Alex said before going to get back on her horse along with Maggie before heading off to where they needed to be.

Kara looked at the refinery for a moment before looking at Lena who was about to get on her horse, Casper “Lena” she said, going over to her and gently grabbing her arm “Be safe out there” she said, looking at her and hearing Lena scoff “What do you care, lets get this done” she said before getting on Casper and taking off, leaving Kara standing there stunned before Krypto nudged her with his nose “Yeah… Lets go” she said, hopping onto Krypto before going to get into position.

As Kara sat there, she didn’t take her eyes off of Lena as she jumped into the wagon that was about to enter the refinery, unable to stop thinking about what Lena had told her beforehand “Did I do something wrong?” She asked herself, unsure what she could’ve done to make Lena give her the cold shoulder, getting pulled out of her thoughts when she heard shouting and gunshots, seeing Lena taking off in the oil wagon with a lot of people gunning her down “Crap” she said, squeezing Krypto’s sides and having him take off, reacting off of reflex as she drew her gun and started shooting, trying to take whatever attention she could off of Lena and keeping up with her “Focus on driving, I got them” Kara promised, looking at Lena when she got close enough to her, managing to gun down a few people and while she felt terrible about it, she remembered what you had told her, it was them or her family.

Once they were no longer getting chased down, Lena slowed down some and Kara caught back up “You okay?” She asked, looking at Lena whose eyes were bright “Am I okay? I’ve never felt so alive!” She said, the rush and excitement of what just happened making her feel more alive than she’d ever felt before, Kara unable to help the smile that appeared on her face when she saw Lena’s excitement “That was quite the rush, huh?” She asked, giving a small laugh and looking over when she heard hoofbeats and seeing Alex and Maggie trailing behind them, them seeming to be having their own discussion.

After a moment of silence, Kara looked at Lena again “I’m sorry for whatever I did” she apologized, still not knowing what she did wrong but she was sorry for whatever it was and Lena glanced at her “You have nothing to apologize for” she said, her long black hair shining in the moonlight and Kara couldn’t help but stare “Okay” she said, focusing back ahead of her “I’m gonna make sure the area is clear” she said before having Krypto speed up, needing some time to think about what all had went down.

Once the wagon was delivered, Kara and them decided to set up camp for the rest of the night, knowing it would take a bit to get back to camp so this was the better option “I should have one in my saddle bag” Kara said, Alex needing some string to hold the fish that they had caught down so they could cook it, her digging in her bag and grabbing the fishing reel she had in her bag, raising an eyebrow when something paperlike touched her fingers, pulling it out and feeling all the blood rush out of her face, it was the paper that Sadie had given her to give to you but she had forgotten to and to make matters worse? It was ruined from the water they had traveled through, some having splashed into it and now it was soaked and unreadable “Sadie’s going to kill me” she muttered, knowing that it had probably been something important and now she messed it up, holding it in her hand when something solid fell out of it, a beaded bracelet which was now busted… Yup, she was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short hiatus until I can get a normal weekend again, will continue this though!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N comes back to camp, Arthur got coughed on by a guy, Y/N and Sadie have a personal moment, as does Lena and Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back!! Sorry for the delay!!

Coming back to the camp, you returned to see that Arthur had some blood on his face “Are you okay?” You asked, rushing over to him and seeing Susan trying to clean him up “Ah, I’m fine, don’t worry about me” he said, him having gone to collect a debt from a sick man for Strauss “He just coughed on me and blood got on me” he said, waving away your concern and you said nothing, you not agreeing with Strauss lending money to poor people then demanding they pay back that and more, you just giving Arthur’s shoulder a squeeze before you turned and looked around camp.

“If you’re looking for Kara and them, they’re helping John with this train, they should be back tomorrow” Sean said, having been walking by to grab some things before he headed off to do something for Dutch “Thanks” you said, you having been looking for them since they were your responsibility, heading over to Sid and grabbing some things from your pack, them mostly being your weapons so you could clean them and turning back towards your tent, freezing when Sadie was standing there, looking at your shoulder with a hint of worry.

Looking at your shoulder, you noticed it was bleeding again, you having pulled the stitches at some point that afternoon “Let me help you” she said, looking at you and you locked eyes with her, your heart beating just a little bit faster as your eyes met hers “You don’t have to, I can handle it” you said, looking at her and watching as she gave you a look before she drug you over to your tent, closing it behind you two and having you set your guns down before she made you sit down.

“Stay still” she scolded when you kept flinching every time she ran the alcohol soaked cloth over your shoulder “Sorry, it hurts” you said, trying not to look at her since you were currently shirtless, the only thing covering your top half was your very poor looking wrap, it only covering your chest “Stop being a baby” you heard her say, you easily hearing the eye roll in her voice before you did your best to hold still as she finished up, wrapping your shoulder once more and resting her hand on your arm.

Looking at her, you felt your face start to burn, the two of you getting lost in one another’s eyes before you heard hoofbeats quickly approaching the camp, making the two of you jump away from each other and you going and poking your head out of the tent flap “It’s Arthur and Jack…” you said, quickly pulling your shirt back on and heading out, stopping long enough to tell Sadie ‘Thank you’ before you ran over to them.

“Dutch… We gotta problem” Arthur said, handing Jack off to Abigail before going over to him “What?” Dutch asked, you coming over to the tent and looking between the two “I just met some guys out near the river… A fella named, uh, Milton and uh, I don’t remember the other fella’s name… Ross… Milton and Ross” “And?” “And they are employees of the Pinkerton Detective Agency and they know about the train, and they know we’re here” Arthur said, starting to pace “Is Jack okay?” You asked, wanting to know if the boy was safe and Arthur nodded to you before he looked at Dutch when he spoke up again “Were you followed back here?” He asked, sounding slightly angry “No… They know we’re _near_ here… And they want you, Dutch… They offered me my freedom in exchange they did” Arthur said, watching ass Dutch walked away a bit “Why didn’t you take it?” “Dutch!” You exclaimed, looking at him then at Arthur when he laughed.

Following closely, you listened to Arthur and Dutch talk “What do we do now?” Arthur asked, making you look at Dutch since whatever he said goes “I say we do nothing” Dutch said, walking up to Arthur “Dutch, we can’t just do nothing! You know that they’ll send people to try to take us out” you tried to reason, knowing that doing nothing would be a death wish “Just yet” he said, giving you a pointed look to which you rolled your eyes and shook your head “They’re just trying to scare us, get us to do something stupid” “This is stupid, just sitting around waiting for the noose to wrap around our necks… Like they’ve been wanting for _years,_ Dutch” you said, knowing you guys couldn’t just sit there “You need to calm down, they want us to panic… Go back to what you were doing, I need to talk to your brother… Alone” he said, giving you a look that told you not to fight, so you just huffed and went back into your tent, returning to a note neatly placed on your bed _Meet me by the river ~ S_

xxxxx

Kara waited on the side of the train tracks with Lena, them watching as John and Sean set up the oil wagon up, them cutting the horses loose from it and scaring them away before returning to their spots, Maggie and Alex on the other side of the tracks as they waited “Think this will work?” Kara asked, looking at Lena whose eyes were locked in the direction of where the train would come “Maybe, if not we’ll run for it” she said, looking at Kara and Kara’s heart pounding when they locked eyes, Lena’s jet black hair shining in the moonlight.

“R-Right” Kara said, clearing her throat before she looked over at the oil wagon “After this… If we make it… Can we talk?” She asked, able to feel the tension between the two of them but not getting an answer from Lena as they heard the train horn and saw the lights approaching “Get ready!” John shouted, everyone pulling their weapons out and pulling their masks up as John stood on top of the oil wagon, all of you waiting until the conductor was taken care of before approaching.

Kara and Alex stood guard outside of the train as the others robbed the people in the train “I can’t believe we got ourselves into this mess” Kara said, feeling a little more comfortable holding her rifle she was given “Don’t think too much on it… These guys are all rich… They don’t need this money” Alex said, knowing she was really only saying that to make them both feel better “Right…” Kara said, sighing as she looked down at her feet.

After they finished up, Kara heard shouting from down the road “Cops!” Kara shouted, making everyone rush out and head for their horses “Split up! We have more of a chance that way!” John shouted, all of them splitting up, Kara taking off with Lena and the two of them riding for a few minutes before Kara looked behind them and saw nothing “I think we’re clear!” she called, pulling Krypto to a stop before she looked at Lena as she pulled her horse Jet to a stop, Kara seeing the grin on Lena’s face “That adrenaline” Lena breathed, enjoying the giddiness she got from these missions “Can we talk?” Kara asked, looking at her and wanting to not have her be mad at her anymore “Lets set up camp”.

Once camp was set up and Kara and Lena were both situated around the fire, Kara cleared her throat “Want to talk about what’s got you so mad at me?” She asked, looking at her and sitting criss-cross “Nothing, I’m not mad” Lena said, looking at her and not going to admit she was quite jealous “Are you sure?” Kara asked, raising an eyebrow and watching Lena nod before reaching over and resting a hand on Kara’s hand “We’re okay, Kara” she assured, giving her hand a squeeze before the two of them settled into comfortable silence, planning to enjoy the now peaceful night and be ready for what tomorrow brings.


	9. Hiatus

Man, should've wrote this out a while ago, but this story will be on hiatus for at least one more week, school is kicking my butt and I'm almost done with it, so I'm going to take the next week to focus on it, there will be more drabbles added to my Drabble Day story, so please feel free to read those! I'm sorry for the very spotty updates, school has to come first at the moment, I love you all, have a good day/night!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be deleted once I return


End file.
